Don't Ignore Erik
by je ne suis aucun ange
Summary: It starts with the satellite dish scene when Sean flies. Sean ignores Erik to get back at him for pushing him off the satellite dish. Sean/Erik slash.


Summary: It starts with the satellite dish scene when Sean flies. Sean ignores Erik to get back at him for pushing him off the satellite dish. Sean/Erik slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Personal Space

The professor, Erik, and I were on top of the satellite dish outside waiting to test my powers again. Hank had a theory that I could use my voice to fly and he seemed pretty sure that it would work, but he wasn't the one jumping off to possible death. I looked down at the ground below and felt a clenching in my stomach. This was a bad idea. I knew the professor would never intentionally hurt us, but... who intentionally jumped off a huge satellite dish and expected to be okay?

"I trust you", I told the professor, "I don't trust him" I said, pointing to Hank. It was official: If I jumped, I was gonna die. I told the professor so and he just said he understood. I heard Erik say, "Here, let me help", and the next thing I knew I felt something pushing against my back and I was falling.

"Oh sh-...!" I screamed. I felt my voice let out the high-pitched scream and my body jolted. I felt my voice hitting new levels and saw the ground get further and further away. Holy crap, I was flying! The feel of weightlessness and the rush of air in my face was amazing, one of the best things I've ever felt. I could see everyone watching me fly as I swooped down and around the satellite dish. From the ground the mansion looked awesome, but from the sky it looked even better.

I flew past the satellite dish a few more times just so the rush wouldn't stop but my fear of getting tired and falling caught up to me and I found a place to land. I stumbled a little when I landed, but I knew I'd get the hang of it. I looked up to see the professor's smile, Hank writing notes, and Erik's smirk. I remembered his hand pushing me off the dish not minutes ago. I glared up at the metal-bender. Un-freakin-believable.

After getting my wing suit off, I headed inside for dinner. It was Raven's turn to cook so I hurried to get to the kitchen before it was all gone. I ran through the kitchen door and quickly took a seat with a clear view of the food to oggle from afar. Strangely, everyone was still outside. The professor and Hank must be finishing up whatever calculations and science stuff they need from the training. The table wasn't set yet since dinner was still cooking, but I didn't feel like doing anything yet. I laid my head down on the table and just enjoyed the semi-solitude. Raven was too busy with dinner to bother with me so I just kept my head down and thought about having a quick nap before eating.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, Erik walked in. He had his usual I Own The Place attitude, which pissed me off. He'd pushed me off a freaking satellite not 10 minutes ago and had the nerve to smirk about it and then he acts like he's so great. Forget you, Mr. High-And-Mighty.

I purposely looked away from him and went to set up the table. The professor will justify him pushing me with the up side of me flying and just sweep it under the rug. Erik doesn't deserve any praise from me. In fact, I'll just avoid him. See how he likes it.

I went through all of dinner avoiding looking and speaking to Erik, which wasn't that hard. Actually, not hard at all. It was so very not hard that I went three days avoiding Erik. He never speaks to me anyway... but it's the principle! The professor seemed to notice what I was doing but didn't confront me about it and Erik didn't even notice... but as I said, it's the principle.

We'd just finished dinner and cleaned up and everyone split up to do their own thing. The mansion was nice and quiet, but I wasn't quite sure what to do now. Usually I'd hang out with Alex but he was practicing with the professor. Hank was in the lab and Raven was probably working out, so that left me with nothing to do but explore. I decided to head upstairs for a quick hot shower and change before doing anything.

I never had any trouble with navigating around even with the millions of hallways and rooms. Even on our first day here, I had no trouble finding and remembering where my room was. So when I saw Erik in front of what I remember as my door, I decided maybe I wasn't so good with directions as I thought.

"Ummm..., what's up?"

He just stared at me for a few moments, but it felt more like he was examining me... freaky. He was leaning against my door with a blank face, not giving any indication of what he wanted. When what feels like minutes passed and he still didn't say anything, I wondered if he was gonna move away from the door. My eyes started shifting from him to the door right behind him, hoping he got the hint. "You've been avoiding me", he finally said.

I started. He actually noticed?! It'd been three days of me avoiding him but he never gave any signs he knew or cared. What if me avoiding him was some type of major insult and he's here to exact revenge? "What makes you say that?", I asked as casually as possible, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

Another couple awkward moments passed and I was sure Erik was going to destroy me and bury my body somewhere in the massive backyard. He wasn't talking because he was thinking of the best way to kill me. He pushed me off the satellite dish to kill me and now he was just finishing the job.

Erik slowly pushed away from the door, I prepared myself for the worst, but he was just moving out of the doorway. I let out a small sigh of relief and went to walk past the metal-bender. Before I could even touch the handle, his arm shot out and grabbed the handle. I slowly turned my head to face him. Deep breaths, don't panic. The professor would hear if he was thinking homicidal thoughts about me and swoop in to calm the beast. Erik took a small step closer to me and the door. I could literally feel the heat from his body. I tried to hide my growing panic, but it was pretty hard when the shark was in your personal space. Note to self: Erik has no regard for personal space.

"I noticed that, after you first flew, you started avoiding me." he stated. His eyes were sharp as always, but they didn't seem as evil as usual. I gulped. The metal-bender kept moving closer and closer with each breath. He was basically on top of me.

"I haven't-", I started saying, but he stopped me with a step closer, closing all of the distance between us. I wasn't sure what he was doing anymore but I was sure it wouldn't end well for me. He was looking me in the eyes, his stare penetrating.

"Don't deny it", he said. "Your childish punishments don't surprise me".

Childish?! I glared at him, "I'm not childish!"

"Prove it."

I saw him move his hand off the doorknob just to feel that same hand in my hair, and then he was kissing me... Erik Lehnsherr was kissing me. He didn't do more than touch his lips to mine, no tongue or anything, but it still felt... powerful.

I closed my eyes and decided that it wasn't so bad. He was warm and surprisingly gentle. I expected him to be forceful and pushy. I went to touch his face, but his free hand caught it, stopping it in its tracks. He pulled his lips from mine and gave me a deliberate look which clearly said, "I'm in charge". With the door right behind me and possibly one of the scariest men in front of me, I finally understood what being between a rock and a hard place felt like.

I let my caught hand go limp, allowing him to control it. He smirked at that. He placed my hand against the door behind me, forcing the rest of me to lean against the wooden surface. He tilted his face towards me, I thought for another kiss, but he was aiming lower. I felt his breath against my neck, raising goosebumps on my skin. My breath hitched in anticipation, waiting for the touch, and then I felt a sharp pain. The jerk bit me! I cried out and jerked backwards causing my head to hit the door. I shot my hands up to the bite mark and glared at him. He just smirked again.

He took a small step backwards but was still watching me. He was giving me space. I couldn't quite pull myself off the door yet, the shock holding me to the only solid thing nearby. I began looking everywhere except Erik, my mind was trying to catch up and say something witty or insulting, anything to release the tension I was feeling.

Erik, being the self-centered person he is, had already started walking away before I could say anything. Halfway down the hallway, he stopped and turned his head to give me a side glance. "And Sean," he threw over his shoulder, "for future reference, don't do it again." He then continued down the hallway, probably to find the professor. Once he turned the corner, I let out a huge breath and slumped forward a little, relief relaxing me a little. I turned around to open my door and wondered what tomorrow's training would be like and if Erik was gonna be there again. The thought sent shivers down my spine.


End file.
